1) Field of the invention
The field of this invention concerns the holding of a workpiece tight against the inside of a mitre box without slipping or sliding allowing the workpiece to be cut at the desired angle and size. Persons who use mitre boxes find it difficult to hold the workpiece steady while cutting. Most often the workpiece is forced against the inside part of one side by using only the person's hand. Many times there are slips and injuries due to this procedure.
2) Description of the prior art
To forestall any injuries and prevent slipping and sliding 2 wedges are often slipped into the cavity of the mitre box and sliding against each other force the workpiece tight against the other side allowing the cutting to be done without injury. The wedges themselves may also be expendable. Sometimes at the edge of the mitre box clamps are used. Sometimes clamps are used that are fastened down permanently at one end and pressure is directed at the other end or arm either downward or horizontally. Usually, some cam releases or tightens the clamp.
Although there are many types of clamps most are highly specialized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,675 is an adjustable clamp with slot and guide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,676 is a clamping device especially for printed circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,758 is a jewelers clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,206 is an adjustable tool supporting device. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,399 is a mitre box attachment for cutting crown mouldings and the like.
This is the first time, however, that a clamp is used directly insider the mitre box which clamp is easily and temporarily affixed or removed from the mitre box.